


Short poems

by mykell



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-25
Updated: 2004-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykell/pseuds/mykell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One poem per character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short poems

###### Cecil

Dark knight of Baron  
Abandons his evil past  
Becomes world's savior

###### Kain

Armor-clad dragoon  
His hidden identity  
His Achilles' heel

###### Rosa

Devoted healer  
Perseveres through all battles  
With her deadly aim

###### Rydia

Child summoner  
Forced to mature so quickly  
Fully an adult

###### Tellah

Strong-willed old scholar  
With the power to destroy  
Gambles his own life

###### Edge

Spoiled ninja prince  
A katana in each hand  
Battles for the world

###### Yang

Kindhearted hero  
Never hesitates to help  
Or to beat up foes

###### Cid

Enthusiastic  
Inventing novel airships  
Avoids even death

###### FuSoYa

Ancient sorceror  
The guardian of the moon  
Pancake-like when dead

###### Palom and Porom

Goofy little twins  
Overly excitable  
Secretly are spies

###### Edward

Romantic harpist  
Willing to die for his love  
But hides in battle


End file.
